RWBY 1,0: You Can (Not) Return
by WriterRA01
Summary: After the battle with the 12th Angel, Shinji Ikari gets transported to the world of Remnant and meets with a certain team, led by a certain rose. Meanwhile back on Earth, NERV develops a plan on how to retrieve Shinji while having to deal with the other Angels and being down one Eva pilot, but will Shinji want to go back? (On hiatus)
1. TRAILER

Hello there. Yes, I'm back. I know it's been long but the wait is finally over and I've given all you a prize for being so patient. Ta-da! A new fanfic! Starring your favorite scythe wielding goth girl and the most depressed person in existence. I hope you don't think it's shit. Now here is the trailer!

I don't own Evangelion or RWBY.

Evangelion is owned by Gainax. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Normal - Speech

 **Bold - Music**

* * *

TRAILER

* * *

 **Thanatos (If I Can't Be Yours) - Loren & Mash**

 **Now it's time**

Three giant humanoids in bright armor slowly move onto several large launch platforms. One in blue armor, another in purple, and the last one in red. In the entry plug of the blue giant is a 14 year old girl wearing a white suit with pale white skin, red eyes, and unnatural blue hair. Inside the purple one is a boy also wearing a white and blue suit with grey-blue eyes and dark brown hair. The red humanoid is piloted by a girl wearing a red suit with red hair and blue eyes.

 **I fear to tell**

A huge room is shown with giant holographic displays and many technicians working on control panels and computers. A woman with purple hair and an unzipped red jacket with a black undershirt is seen running towards the room.

 **I've been holding it back for so long**

In the middle of a dark forest, several large creatures in black jump out of the darkness, only to be punched into the ground by a figure in yellow with two gauntlets on both of her arms. The figure turns around just in time to see a gigantic black wolf jump towards her.

 **But something strange deep inside**

Suddenly, the monster is decapitated by figure in black wielding two katanas which transformed into a pistol that she used to shoot another creature that was running towards her in the eye, causing it to fall down.

 **Of me is happening**

Meanwhile, a figure in white speeds past her and leaves behind a trail of giant snowflake-shaped glyphs in the ground which soon disappear as she rushes towards a group of the black creatures.

 **I feel unlike**

She uses one of the snowflakes to jump high into the air as she points her rapier at the horde.

 **I've ever felt and it's making me scared**

The rapier then shoots out blue dust at the group which traps the monsters in ice.

 **That I may not be**

Suddenly, a figure in red rushes forward and slices all of the creatures in black in half with her scythe.

 **What**

The four girls stare at a giant red and black vortex floating in the sky which causes several objects underneath it to levitate.

 **I**

A giant being with purple and green armor pops out of cover behind a skyscraper and shoots its pistol at the massive zebra-striped sphere hovering above the ground.

 **Think I am**

The purple giant and it's pilot looks up at the gigantic sphere floating above it while the mech, along with it's pilot, slowly gets sucked into a black abyss.

* * *

RWBY 1.0: You Can (Not) Return

Coming soon


	2. Ch E 1,1: A SPLIT BETWEEN WORLDS

Ok then, so first chapter here we go!

I do not own Evangelion nor RWBY.

Evangelion is owned by Gainax and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Normal

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Music**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A SPLIT BETWEEN WORLDS

* * *

IS THE YEAR 2015 A.D.

* * *

 **Decisive Battle - Shiro Sagisu**

EMERGENCY

EMERGENCY

EMERGENCY

EMERGENCY

All of the alarms at the NERV headquarters gave off very loud beeps and flashing red lights as all of the technicians in the command center prepared to defend Tokyo 3 from one of the greatest threats mankind has ever faced.

"Five minutes until evacuation of the Western District is completed."

"Target is advancing slowly at two-point-five kilometers per hour."

While all of the technicians yelled out updates on the status of the target and the city. A woman with purple hair wearing a red jacket walked into the command center and stood next to a blonde woman in a lab coat.

The blonde looked behind her at the person with purple hair and scolded her. "You're late."

"I'm sorry. What's going on? The observation center in Fuji..." The major was then cut off by a technician with long hair.

"Didn't detect it. It just suddenly appeared directly above us," he stated to his commanding officer.

"Pattern Orange. No AT Field detected," another techie with glasses informed the major.

"What is this?" The purple haired woman questioned.

The head scientist also added questioned, "A new kind of Angel?"

Another technician with short hair responded to her question. "The MAGI are withholding judgment," she responded.

"Damn! A situation like this and Commander Ikari's not here," the major said as they watched as a giant black and white sphere with a zebra pattern hovered over the city. Suddenly, a giant purple ran behind a huge skyscraper and used it as cover from the sphere and waited for the being to get into position.

"Can you all hear me?" came over the radio of the giant humanoid from the major. "I've sent you all of the target's data. That's all we know right now."

"Reach it carefully and observe it's reactions and, if possible, lure it outside of the city limits," she ordered pilots of the three giant blue, purple, and red mechs. "Two of you will back up the other, got that?"

A 14-year-old with red hair and blue eyes wearing a red plug suit replied to the major, "All right, Ma'am, but I think Shinji ought to take the point." This caused said pilot's jaw to drop. "Well, this is a job for a highest rated, bravest, Number One synchro-ratio holder, right? Or don't you feel up to it Shinji?" said the redhead, mocking the boy in the white and blue plug suit.

This angered the teen with him replying, "No, I'll do it. I'll show you how it ought to be done, Asuka."

"What was that?!" shouted the angry German.

"Hey, you two cut it out," ordered the purple-haired major.

Shinji then smiled at the screen showing the major's face and replied, "Isn't that what you said Misato? 'You are Number One!'"

Misato then began to regret her decision and quietly said, "Well, that was..."

"Combat is a man's job, after all," Shinji said as she cut off the major.

"Talk about out of date!" yelled the still angry Asuka. "Unit 02 will back him up."

"Unit 00 will back him up as well," stated the blue-haired monotone pilot of the blue unit.

After the screens showing shut off, Misato felt anger slowly rise up in her as she said, "I can't believe those kids are doing this without my orders."

"Shinji's getting more manly, isn't he?" asked the blonde scientist behind the major.

"No, I'm going to have to chew him out when he gets back," replied the disappointed guardian of Shinji and Asuka.

"You might just be a good teacher."

* * *

 **Marking Time, Waiting For Death - Shiro Sagisu**

Shinji moved his purple mech closer to the sphere-shaped creature and hide behind another building with his gun at the ready. The zebra-colored being continued to float above the city, not noticing any of the pilots.

"Ayanami, Asuka, are you yet in position," asked the pilot of Unit 01.

The pilot of the blue Unit 00 replied to him, "Not yet."

"You know an Eva can't move that fast," stated the pilot of the red Unit 02. She was above to move her Eva Unit but the umbilical cord attached to it was stuck behind one of the buildings. She tried to pull the cord with her but gave up and ejected it, getting another one from a nearby cache.

Shinji continued to watch the spherical being float past the building covering Unit 01. Shinji began to clench and unclench his fists in nervousness while he waited for the flying creature to get into position and whispered to himself, "Not there yet."

.

.

.

The Eva pilot soon became frustrated with the floating ball and decided, I'll have to stop it myself.'

He immediately popped out of cover and began to shoot at the sphere with his pistol. As soon as the bullets hit the target the creature disappeared.

"It disappeared!" exclaimed the blonde from the command center.

* * *

BLOOD TYPE BLUE

 **ANGEL ATTACK -Shiro Sagisu**

"What?!" shouted Misato, also surprised.

"Pattern Blue! Angel confirmed! Directly beneath Unit 01!" yelled techie wearing glasses with fear lacing the words 'Directly beneath Unit 01.'

Shinji looked down and saw a pitch black circle suddenly appear underneath him and expand rapidly, sucking him down. "A shadow?!" he yelled out in confusion as he began to shoot at the black mass under him, only for it to have no effect. "What is this?! I can't believe it!"

He then looked up in horror and starred at the giant form of the 12th Angel hovering above him as he slowly sank into the ground.

"Shinji, get out of there! Shinji?!" ordered the purple-haired major scared of what was going to happen next.

"Ikari?" Ayanami said as she rose her voice in concern of the pilot.

"Baka! What are you doing?!" shouted the fiery Asuka also worried about Shinji.

Shinji screamed as he struggled to get out of the black substance but got his arms stuck in the shadow. "Misato-san, what's going on?!" His guardian could only stare in horror at what was unfolding right in front of her along with the rest of the command center.

"Misato-san, Asuka, Ayanami! Help me!" Misato flinched at the end of that sentence. "Misato?! Can you hear me, Misato?! Misato!"

"Eject the plug! Send the signal!" Misato ordered hurriedly at the technician with short hair.

"No response! It's not working!" she replied in fear.

"Misato-san, MISATO-SAN!" screamed as Shinji as the Eva was finally swallowed by the shadow.

"SHINJI-KUN!" yelled a now horrified Misato. "Asuka! Rei! Rescue Unit 01! Hurry!"

"Baka," whispered the German redhead as she raced towards the Angel. "He can get an 'A' on a test but not the real world."

Meanwhile, Rei shot at the floating giant with a giant sniper rifle, only for the creature to disappear, making the bullets hit the building behind it. "It disappeared again," whispered the short-haired techie.

"Asuka, be careful," said the head scientist.

"A shadow?" yelled the red pilot as the ground below her began to darken. She jumped onto the side of the nearest skyscraper just as the shadow began to suck everything in. Soon, the building she was on also began to sink. She looked at the ground fearfully and began to climb to the roof the skyscraper. When she finally made it on top, she looked up and saw the city being swallowed up by a sea of black. "The city is sinking!"

"Asuka, Rei, pull back," ordered the major.

"Bu..." Asuka was about to shout in defiance but was interrupted by the pilot of Eva 00.

'Wait! Unit 01 and Ikari are still in there," after that the redhead's face began to put on a somber look.

"This is an order. Retreat," said the shaking Misato with her voice barely whispering.

* * *

While Misato and the glasses-wearing techie flew around the area of the Angel picking up data, the head scientist and the short-haired technician, known as Maya Ibuki, stayed in the command center.

"Major Katsuragi must feel awful," said the blonde to Maya. "They reeled the umbilical cable back in, but the other end was missing."

"Without power..." replied the techie.

"There's not much power in the internal batteries," the scientist interrupted. "If Shinji doesn't waste it groping blindly in the dark, if he stays in the most minimal life-support mode, then he can survive for sixteen hours."

* * *

"Second Tank Battalion deployed."

"Roger. Hold your current positions and stand-by."

"Sub laser circuit has been opened. Transmitting data now."

"Confirmed. New line transmitting data."

While the JSSDF communicated over the radio, Misato and other technicians gained information about the spherical creature.

"The UN forces have completely surrounded it," informed the long-haired techie called Shigeru Aoba.

"Shadow status," questioned the major.

The technician with glasses, named Makoto Hyuga, immediately replied, "It hasn't moved. It stopped spreading once it reached a diameter of 600 meters. By the way, is there a use for those ground troops?"

"They're supposed to allow us to apply pressure," Major Katsuragi replied.

"Oh well," suddenly said a figure behind her. "Taking matters into his own hands, defying Operations. He got what he was asking for," stated Asuka. "Just because he got a little better score than mine, he had to go and show me how it ought to be done. HAHA! What a dumpkoff!" Rei then walked right in front of her face. "What? Are my comments about Shinji pissing you off?" the German angrily shouted at the albino.

"Do you pilot Eva just for the praise of others," questioned the pilot to the blue-eyed girl in a monotone voice.

"No, I don't need anybody's approval but my own!" yelled the pissed off redhead at the red-eyed pilot.

"Cut it out, you two," Misato immediately intervened. "Yes, he acted arbitrarily and without consultation. So, I'll have to punish him when he gets back."

* * *

In the dark entry plug of Unit 01, Shinji sat in his pilot seat and stared into space while the hum of the Eva whispered in his ears. "I never thought sleep could be this exhausting," he quietly murmured.

His screen flashed a rainbow of colors as he turned it on and showed him what was on the outside of the Eva, which was nothing but a pure white expanse. "Still nothing but white noise," he continued to whisper. "No radar or sonar reflections at all. This place must be too big."

He turned the screen back off and looked at the clock installed in his plug suit. "It's been twelve hours since I switched to life-support mode." He then sighed and said, "My life will end in four or five hours... I'm hungry."

* * *

"So, the shadow is actually the Angel's body?" asked Misato. Major Katsuragi and the other technicians were sitting in front of the blonde Dr. Akagi as she gave a presentation on all of the data collected on the 12th Angel, now codenamed as Leliel.

"Correct. It's six hundred eighty meters in diameter with a thickness of three nanometers," replied the doctor. "Sustained within that ultra-thin space is an inverted AT-Field. Abstract mathematics defines the region within as a Sea of Dirac. It could be connected to another universe."

"What about the sphere?"

"It disappears when the imaginary circuit of the body closes. The object in the sky is only a shadow."

"So the black shadow that swallowed Unit 01 is the target," whispered Misato.

Behind her were the two remaining Eva pilots who were also watching Ritsuko's presentation. "Then there's no way that we can fight it," murmured Asuka.

* * *

 **The Day Tokyo 3 Stood Still - Shiro Sagisu**

In the entry plug of Unit 01, the pilot's eyes began to get blurry. All of a sudden, his eyes opened in realization. "The water is getting cloudy!" Shinji exclaimed. "The purification system is breaking down."

He then felt the urge to vomit but placed his hands over his mouth and held it in. "It smells in here. Blood! This place smells like blood!"

He then slammed his hands onto the hatch of the plug and attempted to open it. "NO, I HATE THIS PLACE! WHY CAN'T I OPEN THIS LOCK?!" He continued trying to open the door but began to slam his fists on it in frustration.

"OPEN UP! LET ME OUT!"

"MISATO, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! MISATO-SAN! ASUKA! AYANAMI! DR. RITSUKO! Father..."

He then stopped and tears began to form in his eyes when he realized what his fate would be.

"Please... someone help me."

* * *

"A forced Eva salvage?" questioned Major Katsuragi.

"It's the only possibility that might work," replied Dr. Akagi.

Misato and Ritsuko discussed the plan to defeat the Angel and the rescue mission involving it. "We would drop all 992 existing N2 mines into its center, disrupting the circuit enclosing the Angel's pocket interior," said the doctor. "If we concentrated enough power into the same microsecond, we might destroy the Angel and the Dirac Sea that makes it up."

"But the damage to the Eva would be... Shinji wouldn't... What kind of rescue operation is this?" Misato worriedly questioned.

"This operation's priority is to recover the Eva itself, "replied the blonde scientist. "That the body may be damaged or destroyed has no bearing."

"Now wait a second!" exclaimed the now angry major.

"The pilot's life is not our concern," said the scientist.

After that line, it was the last straw for Misato. She held her hand up high and slapped Dr. Akagi. The doctor held her hand up to her face and angrily responded, "If Shinji's lost it's your fault. Just remember that!"

This seemed to have no effected on Misato as she stared coldly at the scientist. "Why are you and Commander Ikari so worried about Unit 01?" questioned the major. She then grabbed the doctor's lab coat and pulled the blonde toward's her, "What in the hell is an Eva?"

"I've given you all the information," replied the doctor.

"You're lying!" said the major.

They paused for a second until Ritsuko said to her old friend, "Misato, trust me." Misato didn't respond and continued to stare at her with both of her fists clenched.

"I'm taking command of this entire operation," stated the doctor. She picked up her glasses that were knocked off when she was slapped and walked right past Misato, with the major avoiding eye contact. "Forward all flights to Kansai International Airport," ordered Dr. Akagi on her phone. "Contact Air Traffic Control and the JADF's Air Transport divisions.

Meanwhile, Misato just stood there alone with her thoughts, _'The Second Impact, the Instrumentality Project, Adam... There are so many secrets that I'm in the dark about.'_

* * *

In the mobile command center, one of the alarms for the life support of Eva 01's entry plug goes off.

"In theory, the entry plug's energy reserves should be reaching their expiration point," stated the glasses-wearing Lt. Hyuga.

"The plug suit's life support system will be getting close to redline," followed the short-haired Lt. Ibuki.

There was a long pause before Dr. Akagi ordered, "Advance the schedule by twelve minutes. Let's do it while there's a chance that Shinji's still alive."

* * *

"AT-Fields are ready to generate."

"Roger"

"T-minus sixty seconds to mine drop."

On the day of the operation, Eva Units 02 and 00 stood near the edge of Leliel's body and prepared for the operation as hundreds of bombers approached Tokyo III.

 **The Beast II - Shiro Sagisu**

Suddenly, the black mass started to crack and move up and down viciously like waves during a storm.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed the pilot of Eva 02.

"Status report!" ordered Major Katsuragi.

"Unknown!" replied Hyuga.

"All meters and gauges are going off the scale," Ibuki stated with worry.

"But we haven't done anything yet," Akagi said in surprise.

Misato turned towards Ritsuko and asked her, "No way, Shinji?!"

"It's impossible!" replied the doctor. "Unit 01's power levels have to be at zero."

Meanwhile outside, the giant sphere started to shake furiously and lost it's zebra-like as the color turned pitch black. Suddenly, a hole was ripped through the shadow as blood came out, along with a hand. Two bright eyes then lit up within the opening as two hands opened up the hole further, allowing more blood to gush out of the sphere. A blood-covered head with giant horn emerged from the black mass and growled. This caused the Angel's bleeding to become more violent as the sphere peeled like an orange. Then, the entirety of Eva Unit 01 emerged from the sphere and roared a mix of both organic and electronic as Leliel's blood continued to shower it.

GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!

As all of this unfolded, the pilot of Unit 02 stared at the blood-covered Eva in front of it. "I... Am I piloting a thing like that?" Asuka questioned herself as everyone else had their eyes locked onto the creature.

"My God, what kind of monster have we copied from?" Dr. Akagi questioned in fear.

Meanwhile, Misato began thinking deeply about the questions she has, ' _I know that the Evas aren't just copies of the first Angel. But what is NERV going to do with them once all of the Angels have been destroyed?"_

The sphere exploded as Eva 01 jumped out of it and landed on the Angel's body, shattering it while blood continued to rain down on the city and the Eva. The Evangelion stood in position menacingly as it growled while many NERV personnel stared at it in horror.

* * *

"Shinji-kun?! Shinji-kun?! Shinji-kun?! Shinji?! Are you all... right..." Misato stared at the empty seat in the entry plug for a few seconds before she fell down on top of it and cried.

Behind her, Asuka's eyes widened and locked onto the empty pilot seat with her jaw wide open. She then closed her mouth and slowly turned away from the entry plug while Misato continued to weep.

* * *

10 MINUTES EARLIER

* * *

"No," whispered Shinji as he slowly opened his eyes and awakened from a certain dream. "The heating and oxygen circulation are already out."

He then curled up into a ball and shivered, "I'm cold." The alarm on his clock started to beep. "It's useless, the suit is giving out too."

"This is the end," murmured Shinji. "I'm tired of... Everything." Slowly, his eyes closed.

 **Mother is the First Other - Shiro Sagisu**

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared in front of Shinji and a glowing translucent hand reached out to cup his face, only to disintegrate when the Evangelion began to shake violently. Shinji then gradually opened his eyelids again and stared at the glowing white light in front of him. Slowly, many more colors were added to the light, giving it the colors of the rainbow as Shinji began to close his eyes again.

"I feel... warm," whispered the boy as his body was enveloped in light.

* * *

Author's Note: So how was that for a beginning? I'll be posting the next chapter soon so if you want to ask me any questions or have any suggestions, make sure to leave a review.


	3. Ch R 1,2: THE SEA

Welcome back! The last chapter introduced you to NERV and the Evangelions and their pilots. In this chapter, a certain colorful team led by a teenage version of the Grim Reaper makes its debut, but first let's get to the review(s)!

Darkscythe Drake \- I'm still trying to decide if there will be pairings in this story or not but if there is, it will most likely be Shinji x Asuka. If not, then Shinji x Ruby.

I do not own Evangelion nor RWBY.

Evangelion is owned by Gainax and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Normal

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Music**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE SEA

* * *

On the world of Remnant, it is nighttime in the city of Vale. Overlooking the city on a cliffside is a giant castle with its most prominent feature being a tall clock tower. Behind that castle is the Emerald Forest which is filled with all sorts of different types monsters. However, many of those dark creatures were converging in a specific part of the forest.

 **Red Like Roses Part II (Instrumental) - Jeff Williams**

In the darkness of that forest, several red eyes light up. Black and boney creatures with skull faces and red lines and eyes jump out of the darkness towards an unseen target, only to be shot by several shotgun shells before being slammed into the ground by a blonde figure with long curly hair wearing a tan jacket baring her midriff and two yellow gauntlets.

She turned around, only to see another monster that ran towards her and jumped up, but was sliced in half by another figure with long black hair wielding two katanas wearing a black vest with a white crop underneath and an oversized bow on her head. The figure turned to her left side and transformed her two katanas into a pistol and shot at another creature that was running towards her and shot it in the eyes, killing it.

Behind her, a girl with long white hair in a ponytail wearing a white dress rushed by, leaving behind snowflake-shaped glyphs on the ground before disappearing. She comes across a rather large group of the monsters before using one of her glyphs to jump up in the air, over the creatures and uses her rapier to shoot out blue dust at them, which traps them in ice.

Suddenly, a figure in red surrounded by rose petals rushes towards them and slices all of them in half with her giant scythe. She jumped up into the air with her red cape and short red-tipped black hair flowing in the wind while her scythe switched to a giant rifle and shot all of the remaining monsters around her that she didn't get.

She landed back on the ground and stood in a defensive mode along with her team as they prepared for the next wave of monsters. All of a sudden, a huge horde of those creatures bursted out of the tree line and rushed towards them.

"Wow! That's a lot of Grimm!" exclaimed the girl in the red hood.

"You know we've been through a lot worse, right Ruby?" replied the white-haired figure as hundreds of Grimm ran towards them.

"I know that Weiss," replied Ruby. "Freezerburn!"

Said girl then slammed her rapier into the ground, blade first, and created a huge wall of ice in front of the four girls. Then, the blonde girl took several steps back and ran towards the wall and punched it, hiding the group in a cloud of dust while sending thousands of tiny ice projectiles wizzing towards the Grimm that turn them into Swiss cheese and cause them to go down.

Meanwhile, hundreds of more Grimm ran towards the cloud only for them to hear Ruby shout,"Blake! Yang! Bumblebee!" and come in contact with a yellow gauntlet and a fist. The owner of said gauntlet and fist was being swung around in the air with a black ribbon by the girl in the big bow.

Yang as she was being swung around shouted,"WOOOHOOOO! YEAH!"

Suddenly, a big bear-like Grimm appeared and rushed towards the black-haired girl. The blonde let go of the ribbon and winked at the monster as she punched in the face into a tree.

"Blake! Weiss! Checkmate!" shouted their leader. Weiss then shot a clock-shaped glyph underneath Blake's feet which surrounded her with a greenish-yellow aura. Then, they both went on to hack and slash at all of the Grimm they came in contact with, with Blake slicing up all of the monsters and diminishing their amount at a more rapid pace.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby yelled as Weiss went to her side and Ruby transformed her scythe into a rifle. The Ice Queen then summoned a snowflake-shaped glyph in front of the gun. Ruby then fired multiple white-colored beams at the remaining Grimm, covering them in ice and causing them to freeze in place.

"Do it sis!" exclaimed Ruby.

Yang responded by nodding her head towards her and jumping up into the air. She fell back down and, with her battlecry, slammed her fist into the center of the group of the Grimm statues, causing them to shatter into tiny pieces.

"Well then, that should be all of them," stated Weiss. "Good job team."

Ruby then placed her arm over the heiress' shoulders, startling her, and shouting,"Yeah! Go Team RWBY!"

Suddenly, a huge rumbling sound was heard from the sky while the ground shook, startling the team. All of the girls stared at Blake who looked offended with her replying,"What?! It wasn't me this time!"

Objects then began floating up into the air.

"Uhhh? What's happening?" asked the team leader.

"Does it look like I know?" replied the heiress.

"Uh, guys? What's that?" Blake said while pointing up at a giant red vortex with a black hole in the center that began to form in the sky.

 **The Wrath of God in All its Fury - Shiro Sagisu**

"Wow, I guess we might be in a _hole_ lot of trouble. Right guys?" Yang joked while the rest of the team groaned.

"Not the time Yang," her sister moaned.

All of a sudden, a figure in a white skintight suit fell out of the vortex and fell towards the earth.

"Is that a..." Yang was about to ask, only to be cut off by Weiss.

"...boy?" Weiss said.

"I got it!" stated the girl in red as she turned into a flurry of rose petals and rushed towards to falling kid.

She jumped onto some of the floating items and used them to gain some height towards the boy, but gasped when she realized she was too high up. She rushed back down and tackled the kid just before he hit the ground and slowed down and let go of him. While the boy was unconscious but seemed unharmed, when Ruby used her semblance while carrying the kid, this caused her to become very dizzy and unaware of the many Grimm that were converging on their point.

One of the Grimm was about to tackle the sleeping boy, only to be shot by one of Yang's shotgun rounds.

 **So t** **he wrath of God**

"Ruby are you all right?" Ruby's sister worriedly asked.

 **In all its fury**

"Yeahhhh, I'm alright," replied the red girl as she still kept on spinning around in a circle.

 **Has been unlocked to welcome the death of evil**

She shook her head and looked at her surroundings, noticing the mass amount of Grimm surrounding them. "What! There's more?!" Ruby yelled in surprise.

" _A lot_ more," replied Blake to the girl as she moved into a combat stance.

 **And all it portrays in the eyes of the good and the just**

Suddenly, a large group of Grimm jumped towards them only to be stopped by a beam of blue dust, freezing all except one of them in midair and causing them to shatter into pieces on the ground. The one that escaped ignored the girls and headed straight towards the boy, surprising the girls, before being cut down by Ruby's scythe.

 **It shall be known**

"Why did it just ignore us?" questioned Weiss as she continued to swish and stab at the monsters using her rapier.

 **That when the threat to**

"That kid must be special to them," Blake answered the white-haired heiress as she too slashed at the Grimm with her katanas.

 **Mankind has been laid down to the lord**

"We need to get him away from the Grimm!" stated their leader as she used her giant scythe to slice through her enemies.

 **A scepter of fire shall be driven through all its perpetrators**

"Like that wasn't obvious," stated Yang in a response to Ruby as she punched every creature she came in contact with, with her gauntlets.

"Weiss! Create an ice wall to defend our blind spot and the boy," Ruby ordered while she continued fighting.

"Got it," replied Weiss as she jumped next to the kid and created an ice wall next to him, defending their back side from the Grimm.

"Clear a path directly to Beacon!" said Ruby as she impaled one of the monsters with her scythe and shot the creature back at a group of Grimm miraculously lined up in a row while her teammates fought in the background.

 **So t** **he wrath of God**

"Got it Rubes!" replied Yang while Blake and Weiss simply nodded.

 **In all its fury**

Yang ran and shot at many of the Grimm multiple times before she jumped up and punched them.

 **Has been unlocked to welcome the death of evil**

Blake formed shadow clones to act as decoys to deceive the monsters while she took them out from the side while they were busy going after the clones.

 **And all it portrays in the eyes of the good and the just**

Ruby used the recoil from her rifle to propel herself towards the Grimm and transformed the rifle back to its scythe mode and sliced all of the dark creatures she came in contact with while in the air.

 **It shall be known**

All of a sudden, a group Grimm managed to break through their defenses and headed straight towards the boy.

 **That when the threat to**

The creatures were about to attack the sleeping kid but were stopped when they were suddenly frozen by Weiss.

 **Mankind has been laid down to the lord**

"There's too many of them!" yelled out Blake as she killed the other Grimm that broke through the line.

"I know that!" replied Ruby.

 **A scepter of fire shall be driven through all its perpetrators**

"Everyone hold on to me!" ordered the team leader as she placed the body of the sleeping figure over her shoulders. All of her teammates surrounded her and grabbed on to her body.

"You sure you can handle transporting all of us?" asked Blake.

"Yeah! Well, I hope I can," stated the caped girl nervously only to become cheerful again after. "And having hope is good!"

A flurry of rose petals surrounded the group before they rushed off through the Emerald Forest to Beacon in a red blur.

* * *

When they finally stopped at the castle, Ruby dropped all of them and dizzily spun in a circle and held her head while the rest of her passengers fell towards the ground. They all groaned as they stood back up. "Is everyone alright?" questioned Weiss.

"Not me, urghh..." said Ruby with a groan.

Yang counted the number of people in their group before saying,"It looks like we have everybody."

Sudden, they heard a moaning sound behind them and turned around to see the boy brown-haired boy on the ground holding his head. "It's that kid," stated Blake as they all walked over to surround him. Since they weren't being attacked by Grimm anymore, they were able study his appearance more closely now. He had dark-brown hair and a skinny figure and wore a white and blue skintight suit with two white clips on both sides of his head.

The boy's eyes slowly flickered open while he said in a whispered tone,"Where... Where am I?" He looked around at the group and studied every aspect of them. "Who are you people?" he asked with a startled tone in his voice.

"Oh," said the now recovered girl. "I'm Ruby Rose!."

"Weiss Schnee," stated the heiress in a sophisticated manner.

"I'm Blake Belladonna," said the girl with the big bow in a calm voice.

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long!" replied the blonde in an animated tone. "What's yours?"

"I- I am..." the boy stuttered before saying,"I'm Shinji Ikari."

* * *

INTRO:

 **A Cruel Angel's Thesis - Yoko Takahashi (English lyrics by Amanda Lee)**

 **Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
(Like an angel with cruel and merciless intent)  
Showonem yo, shinwa ni nare...  
(Go forth young boy and you'll become a legend...)**

 **Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,  
(In time, this blue of the sky will reach out to knock on the door to your heart)  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
(You're looking at me make it all you can see)  
Hohoenderu Anata  
(Content and we're merely smiling)  
Sotto Fureru mono  
(Once more, the touch you long for)  
Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,  
(Consumes you in yearning to find that embrace)  
Unmei sae mada shiranai itaike na hitomi  
(You're unaware, though now to what fate will sow temptation implores you to know)**

 **Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
(Someday, you'll notice I pray that you realize)  
Sono senaka ni wa  
(These wings on your back aren't a dream)  
Haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
(At last, you'll have all you need to escape to)  
Hane ga aru koto...  
(The world where you'll finally be free)**

 **Zankoku na tenshi no teeze  
(This was all a cruel angel's thesis from the start)  
Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
(Brought to life, out the window, now it's taking flight)  
Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
(Scorching pathos if you betray your memory)  
Omoide wo uragiru nara  
(Follow this deviant-divine philosophy)  
Kono sora wo daite kagayaku  
(Shining more than these stars that bathe the galaxy)  
Shounen yo, shinwa ni nare  
(Go forth, young boy and you'll become a legend)**

* * *

RWBY 1.0: You Can (Not) Return


	4. Ch E 1,3: DID YOU MISS ME OR FORGET ME

Welcome back to the story! Let's find out what NERV's been up to while our protagonist was away.

Now let's get started on Chapter 3!

I do not own Evangelion nor RWBY.

Evangelion is owned by Gainax and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Normal

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Music**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: DID YOU MISS ME OR FORGET ME

* * *

A figure in a black unbuttoned jacket with a red undershirt and orange-tinted glasses sat in the dark in his office with his hands folded over his face, making a bridge across his mouth. He was surrounded by fifteen holograms of large ominous stone monoliths marked with the words "SEELE."

"Mr. Ikari," boomed the monolith marked SEELE 03. "With the loss of the Third Child, our plans have been significantly delayed."

"I am well aware of that," replied the man in a monotone but cold tone.

"No matter, this just puts a small dent to our plans," stated the monolith SEELE 01. "It will have no effect on the end goal which is Human Instrumentality. What is the status of the Dummy Plug system?"

"The construction of the dummy plugs have been completed and are being transported here as we speak," Ikari said to the president of the council.

"Good, this will compensate for the lost of the Third Child," the SEELE 08 monolith said. "But this doesn't mean you will be let off so easily next time commander."

"Remember Ikari, we are watching you more closely now," SEELE 01 bellowed. After that statement, all of the images of the monoliths faded, bringing about the conclusion of the council meeting with SEELE.

Meanwhile, the commander of NERV just sat there and stared. Emerging from the darkness of his office, a man with grey hair wearing a dark brown jacket appeared and stepped next to Ikari. "You do realize that we must now be more careful with our actions," stated the vice commander.

"I am fully aware of that Fuyutsuki. This was just a minor setback," stated the commander before he stood up and turned around to face a large window which showcased a massive underground geofront. "We already have a new replacement for the Third Child."

* * *

At the site of the 12th Angel's attack, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and several other technicians investigated the remains of Leliel from their mobile command center, in order to understand the Angels more better and also to find new ways on how to fight them. All of a sudden, a beeping sound was heard from Maya's computer.

"Dr. Akagi!" stated the technician. "I'm picking up a strange reading at point LM-13!"

The doctor walked over to the lieutenant and viewed over shoulder. "That's strange," the blonde stated. "The Angel's dead. There should be no more anomalies in this sector."

The head scientist of NERV placed her hand on her chin and thought for a bit before responding. "Maya, come with me to investigate," she ordered. "Makoto. Shigeru. Call me if you pick up any more strange signals."

"Yes ma'am," the bridge bunnies responded with a nod. Lt. Ibuki then got up from her station, picked up her laptop, and walked with Dr. Akagi out of the vehicle and towards the unknown anomaly. Maya's computer beeped louder and more rapidly the closer they got to the point.

Once they reached the area, they were met with a large pitch-black puddle on the ground that wasn't covered in red cracks or shattered, surprising them. They both stared at the black mass before Ritsuko decided to break the silence. "Impossible," she muttered. She picked up a nearby pebble and threw it at the inky ground, only for the rock to phase through it.

"It's a Dirac Sea!" Maya gasped. "But how?"

Ritsuko paused for a moment before she explained her new theory. "When Unit 01 reemerged from Leliel, it returned without the pilot," she said. "Because an object from a different universe traveled through the Dirac Sea and never returned, the connection never broke and it forced the wormhole to stay open."

Immediately after she finished that statement, her phone started ringing. She pulled the phone out of here pocket answered,"Yes lieutenant?"

On the other side of the call, Makoto replied with,"I'm picking up Shinji's plug suit readings from your location. Is the pilot there?"

"No," the doctor responded. "But we may have found something more interesting. What's the pilot's status from the plug suit?"

"Shinji's heart rate seems to have slowed but other than that, all of our readings on him are nominal and he's perfectly healthy," said the technician.

"Thank you Makoto," after that sentence she closed her phone and ended the call.

 _'Look's like there's some good news for you today Misato,"_ Ritsuko thought. She knew that the pilot's caretaker was devastated from Shinji's apparent death, but soon another thought came to her mind. _'But should I tell Misato or Commander Ikari first? It might be more beneficial for the scenario to alert the commandef immediately instead of Misato, that way we can control the Third Child more easier.'_

* * *

 **The Sorrow of Losing the Object of One's Dependence - Shiro Sagisu**

During the car ride back to the apartment, Misato was completely silent. Asuka was mostly silent too, but when she did talk, it was through inaudible whispers or grumbles. When they arrived back at home, Misato immediately went to her fridge and took out a Yebisu beer can. Meanwhile for Asuka, as soon as she entered the building, she went straight to her room and never came out.

Misato was about to drink the alcohol but when the her lips neared the opening in the can, she stopped and placed it onto the dining table and sat down. _'Even when you aren't here anymore, you can still somehow manage to keep the alcohol away from me,'_ she thought with a small smile, only for it to turn into a frown as liquid started forming in her eyes. She then covered her face with her arms and pushed her body onto the table as she started crying.

Asuka meanwhile just layed in her bed and attempted to go asleep, but to no avail thanks to the noice from the kitchen and her own thoughts. _'It was bound to happen eventually,'_ the redhead thought. _'Everyday we're always under constant threat of getting attacked by an Angel, and when we are attacked we're always the ones risking our lives to stop it despite how dangerous it is.'_

In another part of her brain, another one of her thoughts was, _'That baka deserved it! He_ _believed that he was better than me! The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu! It was his own recklessness and cockiness which led to his own demise.'_

She paused in her thoughts before thinking out loud,"But could that really happen to me too?"

In the kitchen, the sounds of weeping slowly died down as the purple-haired caretaker moved her head up from the puddle on the table she created. She stared at the Yebisu can for a moment before reaching out for it and drinking from it. While Misato drank, she thought, _'How could I even be their caretaker? I can't even take care of myself."_

When Misato finally finished the beer, the phone immediately started to ring. She stared at it for a second, thinking that it was just more bad news before she put the can down on the table and walked over to the phone. She picked up the phone and said,"Yeah?"

"Misato! I have news for you!" replied Ritsuko on the other side of the call.

"No, I've already had enough news for today," Misato stated with a low voice and depressive attitude

"No! It's not that!" Misato's old friend quickly responded.

This got the purple-haired girl curious. "Then what do you mean?" she asked with her voice more higher now.

"The Third Child! Shinji! He's alive!"

* * *

Author's Note: So that was the chapter. Sorry for it being so short but the next chapter will make up for it. Also, we're going back to the RWBY world where Shinji will meet up with a certain headmaster and his group. Make sure to leave a review if you have any questions or suggestions.


	5. Ch R 1,4: MEETING

Welcome back to Remnant! I'm sure you all want to know what Shinji's been doing ever since the Grimm attack and how he'll respond when he learns of his situation.

Let's get on with Chapter 4 then!

I do not own Evangelion nor RWBY

Evangelion is owned by Gainax and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Normal

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Music**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: MEETING

* * *

"So, Mister...?" inquired the man with the grey hair wearing an unzipped black suit and shaded spectacles sitting behind his desk.

"It's Shinji sir," replied the boy nervously. "Shinji Ikari."

Said boy was currently sitting in a room at the highest point of Beacon. In front of him was a white haired man who was wearing spectacles and holding a coffee mug in his hand, a blonde woman with a purple cap wearing glasses, and a tall, square-faced man in a white military uniform.

"Nice to meet you Shinji Ikari. I'm Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of this school," the white haired man introduced himself.

"I'm Professor Goodwitch," the blonde woman said.

"And I'm General Ironwood of the Atlas military," stated the man in the white suit.

After introductions were done, Ozpin decided that now would be a good idea to start questioning the young boy. "Now then Mister Ikari, where are you from?" questioned Ozpin in a curious tone.

"Tokyo 3," Shinji responded. This caused the group of adults in the room to all look at each other before turning their heads back on to the boy.

"And where is this?" asked the man in the military uniform.

"Japan sir," the boy replied getting more apprehensive.

"Where are you really from Shinji?" the general questioned more sternly. "None of the places you mentioned exist."

"Tokyo 3 sir!" Shinji answered with his voice slightly more louder and higher. "I'm telling the truth!"

"That's enough James," stated the blonde, interrupting the conversation between Shinji and the man. "Shinji tell me, how did you get here?"

"Uhhh, I- I don't think," the boy stammered before responding with. "I believe that's classified ma'am... I think."

"By who?" Ironwood questioned again.

"NERV," Shinji replied.

"And what's that?" the Ozpin asked, curious.

"It's an organization that fights against Angels," said Shinji. This response managed to surprise the group and increased their curiousity.

"What did you mean by 'Angels?'" the grey-haired man asked again.

This managed to provoke a confused expression on Shinji's face as he replied with,"They're giant monsters that attack cities sir."

"And how do you combat them?" the man in military attire questioned.

"We use giant weapons called Evas," Shinji replied looking even more confused. "I thought everybody in the world knew about them."

All members of the group turned towards each other before the headmaster responded with,"Not this world Mister Ikari."

"What do you mean?" asked Shinji as he tilted his head in a confused manner, not knowing what was going on.

"Mister Ikari, what is the name of your planet?" the man questioned.

"Earth sir," the boy replied.

The grey-haired man sighed before saying,"Your on Remnant Mister Ikari, another planet. Specifically in the kingdom of Vale."

Shinji's eyes widened and dropped his jaw in disbelief,"But... But.. But that's impossible!"

"Yet it happened Shinji," the man in the military uniform stated. "All of the evidence points towards that conclusion. I have never heard of Tokyo 3, Japan, NERV, Evas, or the Angels."

"You don't even show up on the CCT's database," said Professor Goodwitch.

"Not to mention Team RWBY reported that they witnessed you falling out of a vortex in the sky," stated Ozpin. "Despite how improbable it seems, it may the only possible conclusion."

Shinji just stared at them with his mouth slowly turning into a small smile, his face showing a state of relaxation. In his head he thought, _'I won't have to pilot the Eva anymore!'_

"Tell us a bit about yourself Shinji, and the world in which you originated from," asked the headmaster, interrupting Shinji's little celebration in his mind.

The boy then sighed and thought, _'Ok then.'_

 **Crime of Innocence - Shiro Sagisu**

Shinji took a deep breath and started his story. "Back on Earth," said Shinji. "There was a disaster which wiped out half of the world's population called Second Impact... My mother died sometime after and my father abandoned me shortly afterwards, leaving me with my sensei."

The group in front of him had a slightly surprised but sympanthetic expression on their faces after hearing about what became of his parents, but they were all used to it due to their experiences through out the years. They were all shocked however after hearing the state of his world.

"Sometime after, my father called me to Tokyo 3... I thought he wanted to see me again, to say that he loved me..." Shinji clenched and unclenched his fists, but this time in anger, with each clench stronger than the last. "But all he wanted for me to do was to fight in a war against giant creatures I didn't even stand a chance against."

Shinji then took a deep breath and continued on with the story. "But eventually, I got placed into the care of the caring, but a bit drunk, Misato," he said as a small smile grew on his face as he was thinking of some fond memories from not too long ago. "She may have had bad habits, but she was the first person who had ever cared for me... and I guess so did Rei, Touji, Kensuke, and Asuka."

Shinji's smile grew larger as he thought of all of the good times he had with them, good times he should have cherished for longer. All of a sudden, different thoughts began to fill his mind as his smile shrank. Thoughts about memories such as meeting Unit 01 and a blue haired girl, his first deployment and a puncture to the skull, a punch he deserved and the near deaths of two boys, a powerful purple beam, the ocean and a mouth, a failure and two twins, a cable breaking and a volcano, a blackout and acid, a race towards a giant eye, and a giant sphere. He still remembered every inch of pain he received from those encounters.

"Mister Ikari." Shinji was brought out of his trance as he blinked and shook his head. "Are you all right?" asked the spectacles wearing man in concern for the young man.

"Yes, I'm fine," the boy responded with a twinge of pain on his face. He then decided it would be a good idea to tell them how he landed on Remnant. "During the 12th Angel's attack, Asuka, Rei, and I were deployed to fight against it," the Eva pilot stated. "I got overconfident and immediately attacked the Angel, disregarding the plan, but then... I got stuck in one of it's traps and, well, now I'm here," Shinji said with guilt in his voice. "It's my fault I'm stuck here now."

Everyone in the room stayed quiet for a minute, the only sound being heard was the ticking of the clock. Ozpin then spoke up, breaking the silence. "Mister Ikari," he said. "I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?" the young boy quietly murmured, with his voice being just above whispering level.

"How would you like to join Beacon Academy?" the headmaster of the school asked.

The young man was flabbergasted as his eyes widened while he tried to come up with a response. "Wha- Wha-Why! Why me!" he stammered. Ozpin's group looked as surprised as Shinji and turned towards the headmaster for an answer.

Ozpin only smiled at the response. "I believe that you have potential," he said.

Shinji looked down at the ground as his brown bangs covered his eyes. "No I don't," he said solemnly. "There's nothing I can do that's special at all. All I ever do is cause trouble around others."

The white haired man walked up to the young boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have a student here at Beacon that used to believe that he wasn't special too and that he didn't belong here," he said referencing a certain blonde. "Now, he's the leader of one of my top teams." Shinji looked up at him as the headmaster said,"If someone like that was able to do it, then so can you."

Just then, Ozpin felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, only to come face to face with the serious expressions of Glynda and Ironwood as they gestured him to come towards them. "Ozpin what are you doing!?" Professor Goodwitch whispered loudly at him.

"I'm giving him a chance," Ozpin replied.

"We already gave Mr. Arc a pass. We are not doing this again to this one!" stated the blonde angrily.

"Oz. People will start getting suspicious about him. We can't let her know what we've discovered," Ironwood stated.

"But would you rather leave him on the streets, or here where we can protect and monitor him?" questioned the leader of the group to the two. They were all quiet for a second before Ozpin continued on,"He's still a kid James, if the manages Queen discovers him who knows what she'll do to him _and_ his world if they somewhere find a way to get there. It'll be much more safer than leaving him unguarded on the streets."

The group stayed quuet for a few more seconds before the general responded,"Alright Oz, but don't say I didn't warn you."

After that, Ozpin walked back to Shinji and asked him,"Have you made your decision yet Mister Ikari?"

The room was silent for a moment except for the ticking a clock, before Shinji responded,"Yes. I'll join Beacon."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok then, that was Chapter 4! I hope you emjoyed it! Next chapter will feature your two favorite stooges. If you have any questions or suggestions make sure to leave a review.


	6. Ch E 1,5: SICKNESS AND LIES

Sorry for taking so long, you can blame the essays, homework, and procrastination. So are you all ready to go back to school? I thought you wouldn't be, but we have to go back to school since that's where we'll meet with a certain duo of stooges. But before we can do that, let's read the review(s).

Darkscythe Drake \- Don't worry, you're not annoying. Also, I agree with many of things you said, Shinji x Asuka has been overused quite a lot (but that's not going to stop me from shipping them). I'm still deciding on whether I should include pairings but if I do add pairings then don't worry, Shinji x Ruby is actually one of my top choices, alongside Shinji x Asuka of course (I still ship them).

willcraftNEX \- As I said before in the previous reply, I still don't know whether or not if I should include ships in this story, but if I do it might be either Shinji x Asuka or Shinji x Ruby.

Earthly Entity \- Eva 01 will actually appear in the next Evangelion chapter in fact. I'm still currently working on Shinji's semblance, but one thing that I can tell you is that his semblance is related to Unit 01.

Now let's get on with Chapter 5!

I do not own Evangelion nor RWBY.

Evangelion is owned by Gainax and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Normal

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Music**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: SICKNESS AND LIES

* * *

 **Asuka Strikes! - Shiro Sagisu**

As students slowly pilled into the room of Class 2-A, a group of two stooges began to notice that something was off the second Asuka walked through the door. "Hey Asuka! Where Shin-man?!" a tall boy with messy black hair and a black tracksuit loudly asked her while sitting on a desk.

"That baka got himself sick," quietly replied the redhead nonchalantly, even though she already knew what actually happened to him. "So he has to stay back at the apartment for a while."

"So when will he get better?" asked a boy with messy brown hair in a white polo shirt and black pants with glasses.

"Does it look like caring?" Asuka responded with her voice still soft. "He'll probably stay like that for a few weeks or months."

"A few months?" the boy with glasses questioned. "That seems a bit long."

There was a small moment of silence between the three of them before Asuka said,"He's _very_ sick." with emphasise on the word sick.

"...Yeah," the tall boy responded, suspicious of the girl. "You know Red? You've been acting kind of strange right now."

"What do you mean by that?!" questioned the redhead.

"I'm just saying that you've been talking more quietly right now," replied the jock stooge, not caring about ticking off the German right next to him. "What happened to the demon? Did you finally get rid of it because if so, I'm actually feeling a bit more comfortable not getting yelled at right now."

"OH YEAH?! WELL THEN, THE DEMON'S BACK!" shouted Asuka pissed off as she grabbed the tall boy and pulled him towards her face. "AND I'M GONNA-"

"ASUKA!" said girl was interrupted and slowly turned around to see an angry and surprised expression on the face of a girl with brown haired pigtails and freckles. "What are you doing?!"

"Hikari! Oh- I'm- Uhhhh..." Asuka stammered as she tried to formulate a response in her mind as she released her grip on the tall stooge.

Hikari then sighed and crossed her arms, and said before Asuka was able to respond,"I'm really sorry about this Asuka, but I'm afraid you have to stay after school." Asuka just crossed her arms and turned around away from the group in response while she grumbled in German. Meanwhile, the brunette turned towards the jock and yelled,"As for you Suzahara! Don't think I'm letting you off that easily. You have to stay after school too!"

"What?! Class Rep. why me?!" the tall stooge yelled at the class representative. "Why not just the Red Devil!? I'm innocent!"

"First of all Touji, you provoked Asuka and was the one who started the argument," Hikari responded to the jock stooge. "Second of all, don't call Asuka that!"

"But-" Touji tried to come up with a rebuttal, but was interrupted by Hikari instead.

"No buts!" the class representative said, cutting the jock off while she pointed her finger at him.

"Hmpph!" Touji then made a grunt and crossed his arms in anger as he immediately sat back down in his desk.

Meanwhile, Asuka walked next to Hikari again and stared at the brown haired girl.

"I'm sorry Asuka but it is my duty as the class representative to uphold order in this classrkoom," the girl responded to the redhead's complaint. Then she began notice something strange. "Hey Asuka, where's Shinji? You always seem to be with him when you go to school."

Asuka just sighed in response and slammed her palm onto her forehead. _'Not this question again!'_ She paused in her thoughts before she said in her mind,' _This is going to be a really long day.'_

* * *

The school bells rang, signaling the start of lunch as students poured out of their classrooms and into the hallway towards the cafeteria, where they all got their food and sat on the tables and chatted with their friends, all except for one. After Rei Ayanami got her lunch from the cafeteria, she immediately left and quietly walked outside to the courtyard. She then sat down on a small bench covered by the shade of a tree and silently ate.

"Yo! Ayanami!" a voice yelled, interrupting the girl's peaceful lunch. She scanned the area for the disturbance and saw Touji Suzahara and his companion with glasses approach her.

"Over here!" Touji's companion shouted as he waved.

She simply nodded in response to the two boys. Once duo reached her, the blue haired girl said in her usually monotone voice,"Classmate Suzahara. Classmate Aida. What seems to be the problem?"

"Do you know happened to Shinji?" Aida asked Rei.

There was a moment of silence between the three students. If you looked closely at Rei, you would spot a small frown forming on the Eva pilot before her mouth returned to a straight line and she responded with,"I am afraid Pilot Ikari is sick, and that he will remain at home until he is cured."

"Can we see him?" the jock asked the girl.

"No. He is required to stay within his house and not make contact with anyone in order to prevent the sickness from spreading further," the albino girl replied.

"Hold up. Hold up," Touji said to Rei while extending both of his hands and turning his palms towards her in a gesture for her to stop. "Just what kind of sickness does Ikari have?"

"I am afraid that is classified information," Ayanami stated with the same monotone voice.

"Wait a minute, Shinji isn't actually sick is he?" the geek said in realization before he asked more sternly,"Where actually is Shinji?"

The blue haired pilot furrowed her eyes in response and replied,"That is classified."

"Oh come on!" the glasses wearing boy yelled in frustration. "Please Ayanami? Tell us what happened to Shinji like friends do!"

"We are more liks aquaintances rather than friends. We barely know each other," Ayanami responded to the question, not caring about the effexts of her statement.

There was a moment of silence within the group while both boys stared at Rei before Touji broke the silence by saying,"Yeah... just acquaintances. This conversation was useless. Let's go Kensuke."

"Right," the geek responded as he walked with the jock back into the school.

* * *

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi stood in the large yet dark office of the commander. Infront of her sitting in his deak with his hands folded over his mouth was Gendo Ikari. "Report," ordered the commander.

"The First and Second's sync scores are lower than normal. I suspect that this has to do with the loss of one of their fellow pilots, but I believe that this will not affect their piloting drastically and their scores will return to normal. Also, the estimated clean up time from the last battle is 2 days behind schedule. This was caused by what I have believed to have discovered is a Dirac Sea," stated the doctor. The expression on Gendo's face remained unfazed, but he did tilt his body a bit forward, interested in what Doctor Akagi was going to say next. "Sir, I believe that Shinji may still be alive. I propose a plan to-"

"Request denied," Commander Ikari stated, interrupting the doctor.

Dr. Akagi's eyes widened in surprise as she stammered,"B- But sir! What about the pilot?"

"What about it?" the commander questioned coldly.

"I believe that unlike last time, we may have an actual chance to bring Shinji back!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Why do you believe that?" Gendo asked.

Dr. Akagi responded with,"Sir, Unit 01 emerged from the Dirac Sea without any alterations, other than the pilot not being present. If a humanoid being such as an Eva was capable of escaping the sea unscathed, then so could Shinji."

"How do you even know that he is still alive?" Commander Ikari questioned.

"Immediately after we discovered the Dirac Sea, we picked up readings from his plug suit stating that the pilot was still alive and was in a healthy condition," the doctor replied.

The commander was quiet for a few seconds as he silently thought of his decision. After deciding, he then stated,"My previous order still stands. I have already narrowed down the number of candiates of the Fourth Child to a select few individuals."

Ritsuko's eyebrows raised in curiousity as she instantly asked,"Who are they?"

"You will be notified when the Fourth is selected. Until then, you will not waste any of our efforts into the tampering of the Sea of Dirac," ordered the commander "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Dr. Akagi replied with her eyebrows furrowed.

"You are dismissed," the supreme commander bellowed as the head scientist of NERV turned around and exited the office, leaving only Gendo Ikari left in his dark and gloomy room.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry that the chapter was delayed, I had too much school work. Anyway, next chapter will feature Shinji as he prepares for his initiation into Beacon. Make sure to leave a review if you have any comments or questions.


	7. Ch R 1,6: A COMPANION THAT WILL ALWAYS P

Sorry for taking so long, I procrastinated again and I do not regret it. Well, that and also school work. This is why you don't take those advanced programs kids, they take up too much time and aren't useful for anything other than getting into a university or college, unless you can handle the stress. Now for this chapter, even though Shinji got accepted into Beacon, he still needs a team. That's what initiation is for, but to get through initiation, he needs a weapon. In this chapter and the next Ruby chapter, the Third Child will meet and be training today alongside with our two favorite teams, but before the story starts, let's read the review(s).

willcraftNEX \- Don't worry, this story is far from dead. I'm just busy.

VentXekart \- Thank you for alerting me of those errors, I'll be sure to check them when I have the time. Shinji's aura will be activated before initiation. Although, his manifestation of the soul might be a bit different from those of Remnant. For the Grimm issue, the reason they just ignored Team RWBY and went straight for Shinji is because of all of the negative emotions built up inside of him, and since he's a character that's so infamous for being really depressed, he's sure to have a lot of negative emotions. This will come to play in the story again sometime in the future, but I'm not going to tell what's going to happen since I want it to be a surprise, but I will tell you that the Grimm are going to affect both the Eva and RWBY worlds. For Salem, she doesn't know about Shinji or the Eva universe, yet. Also, by the time you posted the review, I had already decided on the pairing. Shinji's new partner will be revealed in this chapter.

Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with Chapter 6!

I do not own Evangelion nor RWBY.

Evangelion is owned by Gainax and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Normal

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Music**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: A COMPANION THAT WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU

* * *

Morning has arrived in the city of Vale as thousands of students in Beacon Academy awakened and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, and as usual, most of the pancakes made were in the stomach of a specific redhead.

"BURRRRRRRP! Ahh, that hit the spot," sighed the orange haired girl wearing a black collared vest, covered by a white sleeveless top with a heart cut out over the chest and pink fingerless gloves and a short pink skirt.

"Nora, can you not burp so loudly?" asked a boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail with a magenta streak wearing a dark green, long-sleeved tailcoat and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Oh! Sorry Ren," the redhead apologized cheerful as ever. Instantly after Nora said sorry, she spotted four certain girls entering the cafeteria. She then stood up and shouted, "HEY! TEAM RWBY! OVER HERE!" Meanwhile, Ren just facepalmed.

Ruby stopped and turned towards them and waved while the rest of her team went to grab their trays. The red goth then quickly grabbed her food and rushed to the table in a flurry of petals as a small slipstream was created using her semblance. Following her, the three other members of the team just walked over to the table and sat down while starring at her. "What?" she asked. They then began to look away while their leader sat there with a confused look on her face. "What did I do?"

"Oh nothing," Yang replied. "Well to us anyway. You probably ruined the breakfast of several other people tho."

Ruby turned around and saw the food of many students on the floor along with the angry expressions of said students. "Oh! Sorry about that!" the young girl apologized to the students while they turned back around and grumbled to themselves.

"It's okay Ruby," said a blonde boy wearing a black hoodie with a white chest plate covering it and blue jeans. "Hey, why were you so late today?"

"Yeah! You're usually the ones that arrive early," stated a girl with red hair in a long ponytail with a brown headpiece and corset.

"We had a surprise mission last night," Weiss replied to the group.

"There was an increase in the number of Grimm in the Emerald Forest," said Blake. "We were sent to check it out."

"Yeah, and then the sky vomited out Ruby's new boyfriend," the blonde girl finished, teasing her little sister in the process.

'Yang!" whined Ruby who was blushing furiously.

"Wait a minute," the blonde knight quickly said. "What do you mean 'the sky vomited out Ruby's new boyfriend'?"

"During the mission, a _HUGE_ portal appeared in the sky and then Shinji fell out of it but we rescued him!" replied Team RWBY's leader with enthusiasm.

"Shinji, that's a strange name," stated Ren.

"Says the person who's first name is Lie," the blonde boy joked.

Meanwhile, Nora asked, "What, who's Shinji?"

"He's the name of the boy we rescued during the mission," Weiss responded to the question.

"And you know what was strange?" Blake questioned them. The other team just shook their heads in response. "Most of the Grimm ignored us and headed straight towards the boy."

"Yeah! That boy must have a lot of negative emotions contained within him to be able to attract so much Grimm," the white-haired heiress stated.

"If that's his semblance then I don't want to be anywhere near him," fearfully said the blonde boy.

"Are you kidding Jaune?!" exclaimed Nora before she said excitingly. "That means we get more Grimm to kill!"

"And look who's coming now," stated Yang while staring at a certain brown haired boy.

"Shinji! Over here!" shouted the young red reaper.

Shinji, who instead of the skin-tight suit he wore before, was now wearing Beacon's school uniform with a black suit and tie, turned his head to face them and nodded. He then went to go pick up his food before sitting down at their table and eating. Everyone just stared silently at the boy who acted like there was no one around him before the red-haired girl decided to break the silence by saying, "So your Shinji?"

The boy stopped eating and looked at the girl and said, "Yeah."

"Well then Shinji," she said while extending her arm. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

He shook her hand before the girl in pink clothing said enthusiastically, "I'm Nora!"

"Lie Ren," the black haired male said introducing himself.

"And I'm Jaune Arc," the blonde boy said last while extending his harm towards the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

Shinji shook his hand and replied, "It's good to meet you too."

There was an awkward silence between the group until Ruby cheerfully asked Shinji, "So... What's your weapon?!"

Shinji sat there and tilted his head in confusion, saying, "My weapon?"

"Seriously Ruby?" Weiss said with an annoyed expression on her face. "Out of all of the things, you could've asked him. You choose to ask him about his weapon?!"

"Yeah! What else was I supposed to ask him?" the short-haired girl replied. She then pulled out a large, red rectangular box from seemingly out of nowhere and said while stroking and cuddling it, "This baby right here is my Crescent Rose!"

The boy still had a confused expression on his face as he stated, "It doesn't look like much."

Ruby crossed her eyes and glared daggers at the boy, finding his statement offensive to her and her weapon. "Try saying that after seeing _THIS!_ " she said with enthusiasm as she moved her finger towards a button on the side of her weapon.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted at the red girl, interrupting her in the process. "Do it outside! Not in here!"

The small girl pouted and moaned, "Fine... I'll do it outside." Ruby stood up and began to walk towards the double doors of the cafeteria. She then stopped and looked behind at Shinji, saying, "Well aren't you going to come?"

Shinji stood up and quickly replied, "Y-Yeah... Right!" He then walked with Ruby outside onto a patch of grass while the rest of the teenage group walked behind them and watched from afar.

"Should I stand back for this?" the young boy asked.

"Don't worry! It won't hurt you..." Ruby's eyes widened as she paused for a second after realizing her poor choice in words. "Oh! I mean. It won't hurt you unless I hit you! So... are you ready?!"

"Yes?" Shinji replied nervously.

"Great!" Ruby then moved her box back and swung it forward as it transformed into a giant, black and red scythe. The blade of the weapon slammed into the ground a few inches in front of Shinji. This caused the boy to yelp and stumble backwards to the ground in surprise. "Oh! Sorry about that," she apologized as she walked over to Shinji and pulled him back up. "I guess I should be more careful where I swing this thing around."

"It's okay," Shinji responded as he lowered his head. "It was my fault. I should have stayed farther away."

"No Shinji," Ruby disapproved, shaking her head. "It was my fault. I allowed you to get this close."

Shinji moved his head up and starred at her before he replied with, "Ok then."

The two remained quiet before the small girl pipped up saying as she turned towards the group watching them, "Hey guys! Why don't you show Shinji your weapons!?"

All of the members of the group shook their heads and stepped back with Yang saying, "Nah, we're fine. Why don't you spend some more time with your boyfriend Ruby."

This caused both Ruby's and Shinji's face to glow a bright red, with Shinji's being more softer. "Can you stop that Yang!" the young goth girl complained.

"Nope," the blonde replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

This provoked Ruby to groan while Shinji just stood there confused. "Uh, what?" the boy said as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Just ignore her," Ruby whispered into Shinji's ear. "She's a bit of a troublemaker."

"Don't worry, I handled worse," the boy replied to Ruby.

The huntress in training smiled at Shinji and got back to her original question. "Anyway, now that that's done. Tell me about your weapon!" she asked with excitement.

"I..." Shinji was about to tell her about his Evangelion, but thought, _'Do they really need to know? The headmaster and his group were required to know, but what about the others?'  
_

He was broken out of his thinking when the short girl in front asked him, "I what?"

"I... don't have a weapon," Shinji replied.

"Wait a minute, you are attending Beacon? Right Shinji?" Weiss inquired the young boy.

"Yes," Shinji responded to the question. "I'm going through initiation in two days."

"You can't attend Beacon without a weapon!" Ruby exclaimed to the young teen.

"The headmaster never said anything about needing a weapon," the boy said as an excuse.

"You need a weapon if you're going to become a huntsman and make it pass initiation," stated Blake.

Shinji tilted his head as he asked the group,"Huntsman? What's a huntsman?"

 **Asuka Strikes! - Shiro Sagisu**

This caused everyone's eyes to widen in both teams as they shouted, "WHAT?!"

"How do you not know what a hunter is?!" yelled Nora as she waved her arms around frantically.

"Why is that?" the boy questioned.

"We're hunters!" exclaimed Weiss. "In training!"

The entire group surrounded and yelled at Shinji for not knowing what a hunter was until Ruby shouted "Everyone stop!" This caused everyone's mouths to shut before Ruby then sighed and explained what a hunter was to Shinji. "Huntsmen and huntresses are heroic warriors who fight against Grimm in epic battles and protect the world!" she said cheerfully to the boy.

Shinji's eyes widened after he realized what he just got himself into as his body froze in place. _'Oh God, not again!_ _I just escaped the Eva and the Angels only for me to have to fight against monsters again!?_ _'_ the former Eva pilot screamed in his mind. _'Why must I be tortured like this?! Wait a minute, what are Grimm?'_

Ruby again broke him out of his thoughts when she waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Hello? Remnant to Shinji. Are you there?"

Shinji blinked as his body became less tense and replied, "Oh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why did you suddenly freeze?" asked Pyrrha.

"Did have a breakdown or something?" Yang joked to Shinji.

"What? No, it's nothing," the brown-haired boy responded to the question.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Nora.

"Yeah," replied Shinji, he paused for a second before asking, "What are Grimm?" Causing everyone around him to fall to the ground in disbelief.

They picked themselves back up with the snow-colored hair girl yelled at the boy,"Have you been living under a rock your whole life?!"

"Grimm destroy everything!" exclaimed Nora.

"Kill everything!" shouted Jaune.

"And... what other things can they do?" asked Ruby tilting her head and pondering for a bit.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders and replied,"I don't know."

"Ooh! They're fun to kill!" the orange-haired girl replied to Ruby's question with enthusiasm.

"Anyway, Grimm are _evil!_ " the young girl stated with emphasis on the word "evil." "That's another reason why you need to have a weapon."

Shinji just sighed and asked, "Where can I get a weapon?"

"Oh! You actually have to build your own weapon!" Ruby said in excitement. "That's the fun part."

"Ok? Then where can I _build_ a weapon?" the boy questioned.

"Oh! Follow me! I'll take you to the armory!" Ruby replied as she walked along a path with Shinji trailing behind.

* * *

Shinji and Ruby walked into a pitch black room with the only light coming from the door behind them which closed as soon as they entered. "Where are the lights?" asked the fourteen-year-old boy. "I can't see!"

"I'm sure they're somewhere around here," stated the young huntress in training as she walked along a walk, trying to feel for a light switch. "I think I got it!"

Ruby flicked the switched on as the lights revealed a huge room with tall racks filled to the brim with high-tech gadgets, armor, and weapon parts. In the center of the room was a large blue holographic screen with a small projector at the bottom. "Wow!" exclaimed Shinji as his jaw dropped in amazement.

"I know right! It's beautiful!" echoed Ruby's voice from above. Shinji looked up and saw the girl standing on top of one of the racks on the edge.

"Uh? How did you get up there?" the brown-haired boy asked staring at the huntress confused.

"Huh? Woahhhh!" Ruby looked down and immediately waved her arms around as she tried to balance herself and not fall, only for her to be unsuccessful as she plummeted onto the floor towards Shinji.

The boy, in fear of getting hurt, ran out of the way and turned his head away to avoid witnessing the impact. After he heard a hard thud on the floor, he slowly rotated his head towards Ruby, expecting a disfigured body and a splat of blood on the floor, only to be shocked when he realized that the girl was totally fine, aside from a few bruises and scratches, as she stood up and wiped dust off her clothes. All of a sudden, Ruby's injuries began to vanish as skin tissue quickly regrew and covered up the cuts on her body, causing Shinji's entire body to become stiff as he stared at her with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Wha-wa-aa" the boy stammered, trying to find words to describe what just happened. "H-h-HOW!?"

"Oh that?" Ruby responded. "That was aura."

"A what?" Shinji questioned still confused.

"Aura, you don't even know what an aura is?" asked the older teen.

"No," replied Shinji.

Ruby thought for a moment before responding, "I'll tell you about that later."

"Later? Why?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"Because!" Ruby began. "Getting you a weapon is way more important than aura!"

"Why is that?" questioned Shinji.

"Well," the girl started before she stopped and thought about what to say. "A weapon is like a companion that will always protect you. It's your most trusted ally."

Shinji though for a moment before saying, "How do I build one?"

"I'll show you." She then walked up to the huge holographic screen in the middle and pointed her hand at it. "This right here is where you can create the design of your weapon, but if you're lazy and want to make one quickly, click on the small box right here and you can view designs made by others."

"I want to create my own design," Shinji interrupted.

This surprised Ruby with her asking, "You do? But doesn't your initiation begin in two days?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But I believe it would be better to create my own rather than copy somebody else's."

A smile formed on Ruby's face shortly after Shinji made his reply. She continued the tutorial by saying,"Anyway, after you're finished with your design. The display will show you all of the parts needed for the weapon. After that comes the fun part, building the weapon! Now then, let's get started!"

* * *

Author's Note: For those who want this story to be Shinji x Ruby then congratulations! You got your wish. Shinji and Ruby are both around the same age and hopefully some of Ruby's cheerful personality will help Shinji find a way to become a better person. I'll also be entering in another ship in this story. I hope you will find that one. Anyway, next chapter will feature the effects of Shinji's disappearance on the life on his friends back on Earth. Also from now on, instead of updating weekly or every other week, I'll upload a new chapter when it is done. So, if I haven't uploaded for a few weeks or a month, that means I'm probably busy. I'll be the one to tell you when my story is finished. Until then, make sure to leave a review if you have any questions or want to make a suggestion.


End file.
